dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Zolomon (New Earth)
Zoom later appears at the sacking of Rome, being approached by Bart Allen's grandmother, to help her protect Bart from a great tragedy that the villain Inertia was setting up.The Flash: The Fastest Man Alive #10-#12, 2007 It is unknown whether Zoom traveled to this time period himself, or if he became stranded there after his last encounter with Wally West. He was also pursued by the Justice League in an attempt to locate Sinestro after Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) learn of the existence of the Sinestro Corps.Sinestro Corps Special #1 Zoom is pursued by the Justice Society of America into Atlanta. Damage is banned from the city, but enters anyway seeking revenge. During a scuffle, he ends up taking Zoom hostage until being talked down by Liberty Belle. Disappointed that Damage is not "improving", he throws a sharp pipe to kill him. Liberty Belle uses her superspeed to catch it and toss it back, knocking Zoom unconscious.Justice Society of America (Vol. 3) #8 Hunter became a member of Libra's Secret Society of Super Villains. Final Crisis In Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge he frees Inertia from his paralysis, inflicted previously by Wally West, hoping to make him his apprentice as a new Kid Flash, teaching how to "improve" his own life and the ones of others by inflicting great tragedies. Inertia learns the lesson too well, and claiming himself to be "Kid Zoom", the new master of tragedies, turns over the Flash's Rogues and Zoom altogether. Employing the time stream manipulation powers Zoom granted him against his master, he reverts the body of Zoom to the crippled, broken body of Hunter Zolomon, stripping him of his powers.Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge Flash: Rebirth Hunter speaks with Professor Zoom in order to help each other to be better.Flash: Rebirth Vol 1 6 | Powers = '''Personal Time Manipulation': Hunter Zolomon has the ability to alter time relative to himself, as opposed to utilizing the Speed Force like most of the DC Universe speedsters do. He can apparently use this ability to move at "speeds" rivaling those of even Wally West, fastest of the Flashes, and usually, "faster" than the speeds that even Wally can muster in most cases. Since Zoom isn't actually moving at great superhuman speeds (rather, he is greatly slowing down time relative to himself and can make himself so "fast" that even most of the Flashes look to him to be moving in slow motion, instead.) The temporal nature of his speed allows him to avoid the usual problems encountered by other Flash-type speedsters (friction, seeing and hearing at such near-light speeds, et al), whose automatic and unconscious use of the Speed Force overcomes those problems. As he is moving at a normal velocity, and the rest of the world is "slow", those hindrances simply do not affect him. *''Superhuman Speed: He is capable of running at extraordinary speeds much greater than average human speeds and even that of the finest human athletes. He can also punch his opponent many times in less than a second, like he did to Wonder Woman's sister. He moved so fast that even when Wally West took both of the other Flashes' (Barry and Jay's) speed and his perceptions are moving faster, Hunter Zolomon was still just a blur to Wally. *Intangibility: Hunter has learned that he can now travel further into time to which things in his immediate area are gone or destroyed and then return to a place just in front of it, because of this, he can become intangible and has passed through speedsters like Bart and objects like walls and buildings. *Shock Waves: Zoom also possess the ability to create very powerful sonic booms and shock waves with just the snap of his fingers, an ability he used to kill Linda's unborn babies. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * '''Non-Intangibility': This aspect means that he was unable to become intangible like other speedsters can by vibrating their molecules at certain frequencies, giving them a distinct advantage. | Equipment = | Transportation = Running | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Zoom (comics) | Links = * The DC Comics Encyclopedia }} Category:Super-Speed Category:Secret Society of Super-Villains III members